dbh_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Anderson
”But are you afraid to die, Connor?” Hank Anderson is a police lieutenant in Detroit: Become Human. He works for the Detroit City Police Department, and works with his partner, Connor. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Hank was first born in September 6, 1985. He was classmates with Jeffery Fowler, and graduated at the top of his class. He made a name for himself, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit, Michigan. On the day of September 23, 2029, his unnamed wife gave birth to Hank's son, Cole. Shortly after his son's 6th birthday, a truck skidded on a sheet of ice, causing Hank's car to roll over. Cole needed emergency surgery, but the doctor was too high on red ice to operate, so an android took care of Cole. Cole died. The death of his son led him to heavy alcoholism and depression. He spends most of his time away from home at The Chicken Feed and Jimmy's Bar. He has received many disciplinary issues in his recent years. 'Partners' Hank is found in Jimmy's Bar having a drink. Connor will try to get him to leave. Connor will then have a choice to spill Hank's drink, leave him alone, or buy Hank another drink. Hank will agree to go nonetheless to the crime scene of Carlos Ortiz. Hank can either leave without Carlos' HK400, or leave with him in cuffs. 'The Interrogation' Hank will falsely interrogate the HK400 android, when he gives up. Connor will then leave to do it. If Connor looks into the mirror, Hank will stare at him going closer as he says "The fuck is it doing now?". If Connor falsely interrogates it as well or convinces the android to speak, Chris Miller will intervene. If Connor chooses to give up, the android will shoot itself. However, if Connor intervenes, Gavin will pull a gun on Connor. Hank will then pull a gun on Gavin, causing Gavin to lower his weapon, and for the android to be saved (at least in this chapter.) However, if Connor probes the deviant's memory or pressured the deviant, and doesn't intervene, the deviant will smash it's head in. However, if Connor does intervene, the deviant will take Chris' gun and shoot Connor and itself, and Hank will be disappointed to see Connor killed. 'Waiting for Hank...' Hank will soon arrive. If Connor died in The Interrogation, he will be disappointed to see him back. He will go to Fowler's office, with Connor, if Connor decided to go, and argue with Fowler. He'll then leave to go back to his desk. Connor will then have a choice to talk to him, and ask about his dog and so on. Connor will then choose to follow up on a case, if Kara and Alice are dead or not. Hank will slam Connor against the wall, and then go to lunch at Chicken Feed, if Kara and Alice are dead. However, if they survived, Chris will interrupt and give Hank a lead. 'On the Run' Hank will arrive at where the deviants were last seen. *'Motel' Hank will arrive at a motel and talk to Joseph Sheldon about the deviants. He will give them the room number, just to figure out the deviants fled. If the deviants are found by the police, Hank and Connor will be alerted. (See car chase down below) *'Abandoned Car' If Kara and Alice stayed in the car, Hank will be talking to Ben Collins. If Kara is spotted by the police, Hank and Connor will be alerted. (See car chase down below) *'Squat' If Kara and Alice squatted at the abandoned house, Hank will be talking to Ben Collins. Connor will soon enter the house. Hank will eventually call Connor, and after that, will leave without Kara and Alice being detected. However, if Connor finds Kara, Connor will alert Hank. (See car chase down below) If Kara and Alice were detected, Hank will eventually catch up to Connor and stop him from jumping the fence. If Connor goes nonetheless, Hank will be disappointed, and will be disappointed if he is killed. If Connor doesn't go, Hank will be pleased. 'The Nest' Hank will be at Chicken Feed getting a burger and a soda called Pinapple Passion, with Connor, that is, if Connor was alive. He'll gamble with a man named Pedro Aabdar, who is competeing in a horse race. If Connor was killed, he'll approach Hank. Hank will be hostile towards Connor, before Connor leaves to Hank's car. They will then arrive at the scene of where Rupert is hiding. If they are unable to find Rupert, they will leave. However, if he is found and Connor is either chopped to pieces by a tractor, falls off a ladder, or falls off a rooftop, Hank will leave without Connor, and Rupert will have gotten away. However, if Connor is too slow or saves Hank instead of chasing Rupert, the 2 will leave, and Rupert will have fled to Jericho. However, if Connor chases Rupert instead, Hank will come back and hit Connor, before cuffing Rupert. Rupert will then hop off of the rooftop, saying "rA9, save me". Hank will then leave. 'Russian Roulette' Hank will be seen unconcious on the floor in his house. Connor will break in and take Hank to the bathroom. He can be nice to Hank or show distance. He'll then go get clothes for Hank, and will be able to leave the room to learn more about Hank. When Connor analyzes the gun, he can ask Hank about it. He'll tell Connor he was playing Russian Roulette. he will then leave the bathroom, before leaving for the Eden Club. 'The Eden Club' Hank will be driven to the Eden Club by Connor. If Connor takes too much time looking at androids, Hank will call him over and ask what he was doing. They'll eventually reach the crime scene. Hank will examine Michael Graham and his wallet. After they leave the scene, there are 3 outcomes. *The 2 leave without knowing there even weas a blue-haired Traci or know there was but didn't know where she was hiding, or believe they've escaped. *The 2 find the Tracis, and Connor shoots them when given the chance, killing the tracis on impact. *They find the Tracis, but they escape to Jericho, because Connor spares they're lives. *Connor wins the fight, and shoots the Traci rushing him, causing the other one to kill herself. 'The Bridge' Connor will approach Hank, sitting on a bench, drinking. Connor will talk to him, until Hank pulls a gun out and asks Connor if he's afraid to die. Connor can be spared if Hank isn't hostile or tense with him. Even if he shows no fear, Hank will always spare his life, if friendly. Connor can be shot if Connor is hostile or tense with Hank. Even if he shows fear, Hank will always shoot him, if hostile. 'Public Enemy' Hank will be in an elevator with Connor. If Connor wasn't shot in The Bridge, Hank will steal his coin, and attempt to try and flip it while he's not looking. He'll then talk to Chris before being greeted by Richard Perkins. He'll enter the hallway, and will follow Connor to the roof, if he so desires. If Connor finds Simon, he'll drag Connor to safety. If Connor rushes the deviant and fails, the deviant will be shot in the head. Hank will comfort Connor's dead body. If Connor successfully rushes the deviant, Hank will come over, and Hank will ask him why he never does as he says. If Connor found the deviant, Hank can either be comforting Connor's dying body, or in the hall, saved by Connor, or saved by himself. 'Meet Kamski' Hank will either drive to the location of Kamski's home with Connor or with Connor waiting there. They'll then be let in by Chloe. He'll then go to sit down and talk to Connor, once he sits down. Chloe will then inform them Kamski's ready. The 2 will talk to him before Connor is given a gun. If Connor shoots Chloe, Hank will go wait at his car and yell at Connor for killing her, before driving off, without Connor. If Connor spares her, Hank will ask why he didn't shoot. Connor will respond he just couldn't. Hank will then tell him it's not a bad thing, before leaving, with Connor. 'Last Chance, Connor' Hank will be in Jeffery Fowler's office. He'll be arguing with him, when they leave his office. However, if Hank is hostile, Hank will tell him he's done with his job, before giving his pistol and badge away. Hank can be talked to by Connor, if still there. He can either help Connor, or leave him. If Hank wants to help, help go up to agent Perkins and hit him, before his officers treat his bruises. 'Night of the Soul' If Hank quit his job in Last Chance, Connor, he'll be seen at his kitchen table, looking at the photo of his son, Cole. Connor can come in, and Hank can either confide about his son or rail against androids. Once Connor leaves, Hank will shoot and kill himsnelf. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Connor's Last Mission' If Hank survived Night of the Soul, he''ll intervene. Connor can either get killed by Hank, Hank gets killed by Connor, or they are both saved, because Connor chose to leave the rooftop.'' 'Connor at Cyberlife Tower' If Hank survived Night of the Soul, he'll be held captive by Machine Connor. If Hank is sacrificed, Hank will die, even if Connor is killed. If Connor swaps conciousness, he'll rush over to Hank, saying he's gonna get him out of this. Hank will tell Connor he's going to go see his son again, before saying he's gonna miss Connor. If Hank is saved, Connor can still die. if Connor shoots Connor or attacks, Hank will eventually pull out his pistol and want to know which is the real Connor. He will eventually ask the Connors questions. 1 of the Connors will be forced to die. If it was machine Connor, Hank will let Connor resume his conversion. 'Credit Scenes' Hank has 2 credit scenes. If Hank and Connor are friends, they'll hug in front of Chicken Feed. If Connor was friends with Hank and was deactivated, Markus was killed standing his ground, and Kara remained a machine, he'll play Russian Roulette, and eventually shoot himself. 'Deaths' 'Night of the Soul' *Himself (Optional) If Hank is hostile, he'll shoot himself no matter what in this chapter. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Connor's Last Mission' *Connor (Optional) If Hank intervenes and Connor wins the fight, Connor can drop Hank off the rooftop, killing him. 'Connor at Cyberlife Tower' *Machine Connor (Optional) If Connor sacrifice, Hank will die no matter the consiquences. 'Credit Scenes' *Himself (Optional) If Hank was friendly with Connor and Connor was decomissioned, Markus died standing his ground, and Kara remained a machine, Hank will kill himself. 'Character' 'Appearance' Hank wears a brown jacket over a stripy shirt, covering a black shirt. That's only 1 outfit, however. *'Underwear: '''Black shirt, black underwear. *'Snow: Dark brown jacket, streaky or stripy or hippy shirt, grey pants. *'Inside: '''Blueish-gray sweater, blue jeans. Something they all share is their blue eyes, grey hair, and facial hair. 'Personality Hank is a hot-headed depressed cop, who's respect for androids can either be out the window or can feel sorrow for them, if Connor is deviant. 'Chapters' *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Night of the Soul Determinant *Battle for Detroit 'Gallery' HankRain.png|Hank's rain outfit. HankUnderwear.png|Hank in his underwear. HankSnowStripy.png|Hank's snow outfit. (Stripy) HankSnowHippy.png|Hank's snow outfit. (Hippy) HankInside.png|Hank's Inside outfit. 'Notes' *Hank is the 2nd and only character who can be killed in Credit Scenes, the other being Connor. Category:Human Category:Characters